


Alternatetale

by lozzielou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Based on Underfell, Characters are opposite to their Undertale counterparts, Evil Toriel, Evil papyrus, Flowey is Frisk's only friend during the story, Frisk is an orphan, Other, Runaway orphan, evil sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: Based on Underfell where everyone except for Frisk (a girl in this story) is the entire opposite to their Undertale counterparts. In this Fic, Frisk is a Seven year old Orphan who falls into the underground which is home to some evil monsters who will stop at nothing to take young orphan's soul. Her only friend is a talking Flower who goes by the name of Flowey.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk hated it at the Orphanage, she had been living there since she was Three years old after her Parents died in a house fire but luckily she was staying at her Grandmothers house that day so she survived and she lived temporarily with her Grandmother for a few months until she became too old and frail to take care of her any longer and there was no other living relatives to look after Frisk so she was placed in the local Orphanage and the Woman who ran the place was a strict and cruel woman who often made the children who lived there to do chores and she would lock them up if any misbehaved. Now Seven years old, Frisk was getting fed up of living in that awful place, doing chores and being locked in the broom cupboard for hours if she made the tiniest mistake. That evening, the girl was planning to run away but she had to wait until everyone was asleep and then that would be the perfect time to make her escape.

"You'll won't get far, it's far too dangerous out there for a little kid like you" one of the children asked Frisk after she explained her plan "besides, if you get caught, Mrs. Cannigan will punish you big time, she'll lock you up in the broom cupboard all day."

"Well I'll just try not to get caught then" Frisk replied "I'm not spending another minute in this place, I'm going to go and find myself a new family, even if I have to live on the streets."

"You won't last five minutes out there, you're only Seven" a girl who looked about Thirteen years old pointed out.

"Well it's better out here than in here" Frisk replied "I'm going tonight and I'm not ever coming back." Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Frisk was slowly and quietly making her escape. Dressed in a pink and purple sweater, shorts, tights and ankle boots, the child silently made her way out of the main exit and without looking back, she made a run for it and she ran and ran until she reached the woods and by then she had grown tired from running so now she just walked through the creepy woodlands and the many noises made Frisk nervous but the child was determined not to turn around and go back to the one place she had spent the last four years being mistreated and locked up for hours, she carried on walking until she reached the base of a mountain which was known as Mount ebbott. Frisk had never been to Mount Ebbott before but she had heard stories about it, that people who climbed this very mountain went missing, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Quick I think she went this way" a males voice rang out and Frisk whipped her head around to see Policemen searching through the woods with flashlights and realized that Mrs. Cannigan had sent them out to find her. The child was caught off guard when a Flashlight shone directly on her and the same man's voice could be heard.

"Over here, I found her." It wasn't long before three Policemen were approaching Frisk and the child didn't know what to do, she was trapped with no where the run.

"Come on kid, come with us and we'll take you back to the Orphanage, it's not safe for you to be out this late" another policeman said, trying to coax the little child to him but Frisk refused, she didn't want to go back to that place and she was panicking, looking for an escape route but the place was surrounded. The only other option was to climb up the mountain and in sheer panic, Frisk began to scramble up the mountain, ignoring the calls of the policemen, telling her to come down and that it was dangerous but she carried on until she reached the top and by then, it was almost morning and all that climbing had made Frisk exhausted and she collapsed onto the ground and closed her eyes for a few minutes before deciding to get up and take a look around.

"Wow" the young girl gasped as she looked around her. She was really high up and she could see far off into the distance, she could see the woods and the small town in the distance where the orphanage was located and she was too fascinated by the view that she didn't realize that she was walking backwards, straight towards a large hole and before she could take in the high mountain air, Frisk stumbled and fell down the large hole, she was falling and falling for what seemed like forever until she landed on the hard ground below and her entire world faded to darkness.

x~x

It felt like hours before Frisk finally stirred and opened her eyes. Groaning, she put her hand to her head and slowly stood up, looking around her to see that she had fallen into some sort of cave. The young girl shivered, the place was giving her the creeps and she looked up from where she had fallen to see that it would be impossible for her to come out the way.

"Now what am I going to do?" the child whimpered before noticing that there was a pathway and knowing that there was no other way out, she began walking down the pathway and into another room which was empty save for the small yellow and green Flower that was facing away from her.

"Why would a Flower being growing in a place like this?" Frisk wondered to herself as she slowly approached it, only for it to turn around and cause the girl to fall over and cry out before noticing that the Flower had a face and it looked pretty nervous.

"Shhh, be quiet or she'll hear you" the Flower warned as Frisk tilted her head curiously "you're a human aren't you?"

"Ehhh, yeah" Frisk said nervously.

"Oh man this is bad, this is so bad" the Flower said "you need to get out of here and fast, this is no place for a human, especially a little kid human like yourself, oh dear, if she finds you it ain't going to be good."

"Well I can't go out the way I came" Frisk replied "what's going on here, what is this place, who are you?." The talking flower introduced themselves as Flowey and he began explaining to Frisk that she was in a place called the Underground which was a place where Monsters lived, very hostile Monsters who looking for revenge against the humans after they had trapped them all underground many years ago after a long war between the human and the monsters.

"So, what's your name kid?" he asked after finishing explaining to Frisk about the underground.

"My name's Frisk" the little girl replied "I heard about the stories, with the humans and the monsters having a war but, I thought they weren't true."

"Oh they are and that's why you need to get out of here or else if any of the monsters see you, that'll be it, you'll..."Flowey was interrupted when a pair of footsteps could be heard approaching "oh no, she's coming, we need to get out of here now quickly, dig me out the ground and I'll go on your shoulder" Frisk nodded and began digging Flowey out of the ground before he went on her shoulder, wrapping small vines round her arm "Okay, let's go before she..."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a new voice spoke out and Frisk looked to see a humanoid Goat woman stood in the archway at the other end of the small room, she had white fur, wore a red and yellow torn dress and her eyes where yellow with a hint of insanity in them, she looked at the Seven year old girl with an eerie sneer "looks like a lost little child, are you lost young one, well don't be afraid child, I am Toriel the caretaker of the ruins and it's been so long since a human fell down here" she slowly began to approach Frisk who backed away, shaking "I've been lonely for such a long time, but not anymore, now that there's a child here, I can now take you to my home and you'll stay with me forever" she reached over to grab Frisk.

"Frisk,run!" Flowey said but Frisk didn't need telling as she was already running and she was running through a serious of corridors where the walls where a sinister shade of purple and there was moss growing everywhere.

"What's the deal with her?" the girl asked as she continued to run "why does she want to keep me?"

"I'll explained later, just keep running and don't look back" Flowey urged the small girl and as they came to the end of a long corridor, they heard Toriel's high pitched voice calling out.

"Child, were are you, come out, don't be afraid, I will not harm you" her voice echoed through the walls of the ruins.

"There's a pillar at the end of this room" Flowey said and Frisk looked over to see a tall grey pillar at the far end of the room "we need to hide behind there." Without any hesitation, Frisk began running as fast as she could but suddenly stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and she looked down to see that she had been bitten by a moth like creature.

"What is this thing?" Frisk asked as she shooed the little moth like creature away "I think it bit me."

"Oh this can't be good, that was a whimsum" Flowey explained "they're bites a poisonous" Frisk fell to her knees as the poison began to take effect "Frisk, keep going, you can't give up, just a little more further" Frisk fell to the ground as they heard Toriel's footsteps approaching rapidly and the girl was fighting to stay concious and she could barely hear Flowey panicking, urging her to keep moving but her entire body felt paralysed, her head was spinning and she felt like she was floating.

"Oh my goodness" Toriel exclaimed as she came across the small human girl lying on the floor, barely conscious "have you been hurt my dear child?" she bent down and lifted the girl up from the ground and she hung limp in the crazy Goat woman's arms "well do not fret little one, I will heal you. Now, it's time to bring you to your new home" her high pitched laughter was the last thing Frisk heard before she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel made her way through the ruins as Frisk hung limply in her arms, drifting in and out of conscious as the poison from the bite took effect and Flowey had hid himself under Frisk's jumper when Toriel found the child lying on the ground.

"Hmm, looks like a bite from a whimsun" she implied as she looked at the bite on the girl's ankle "not entirely deadly but it makes you sick" Frisk moaned weakly in response "well don't worry precious child, we'll soon reach your new home and I will heal you, I won't be lonely any more." After walking further through the dark ruins with the crumbling walls and overgrowing vines, she finally arrived a small house that was at the edge of the ruins and she looked down at the unconscious orphan girl with a twisted sneer.

"Welcome child, to your new home" she hissed before taking the girl inside and into one of the rooms before placing her on the bed "now you be a good child and wait here whilst I get something to fix that bite of yours." She then left the room and Flowey came out from under the girl's jumper to see that she was still unconscious and once he noticed where they were, he tried to wake the child up.

"Frisk, Frisk, you need to wake up" he urged her "she found you and she's brought you to her home, she's planning on keeping you forever so you need to wake up so we can get you out of here" the door handle rattled and Flowey dived back under Frisk's jumper just as Toriel entered carrying a jar of a weird yellow substance and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is snail slime" she told the child who was still unconscious but whimpering softly "it's really good for getting poison from a whimsun bite out of your system" she put some of the snail slime on her hand and began rubbing it into the bite, causing the child to flinch a little but still remain in an unconscious state "there, that should fix that bite right up but I reckon you'll be bedridden for a few days, whimsun bites do tend to make you sick but they're not entirely deadly" she finished putting the snail slime over the bite before getting up and walking to the door to leave but not before turning to look at Frisk with an evil sneer "rest well, precious little child." After Toriel had left the room, Flowey came back out from his hiding place and sat on Frisk's shoulder, waiting for the Seven year old to wake up whilst thinking of ways they could escape without being caught once Frisk was well enough but by the looks of her, it could be a while until she was fit enough to make her escape and it wouldn't be a good idea her staying with Toriel forever, she was not the most stable person errr monster in the underground, get on the wrong side of her and she would become violent and Flowey didn't want to see Frisk getting hurt. After a few hours, the young girl began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"Frisk, you awake?" Flowey asked as the girl groaned, bringing her hand up to her head slowly "oh thank god, I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up. You feeling okay?"

"My head hurts" Frisk groaned before she noticed that she was in a dark room , lying on a bed "what happened, where are we?"

"You got bitten by a whimsun" Flowey told her.

"Oh yeah I remember that bit" Frisk replied "but why don't I feel so good?"

"They're bites can be poisonous, after you got bit, you passed out and you've been sleeping for at least a couple of hours" Flowey explained as Frisk slowly sat up to get a better view of her surroundings.

"This isn't where I was when I got bitten" the girl implied, rubbing her head "how did I get here?" Flowey hesitated to tell Frisk where she was but he knew that she would probably find out sooner or later so it would be best just to tell her now.

"Well you see the thing is, after you passed out, she found you" he explained as a look of realization spread across the child's face and she slowly shook her head "Toriel found you and she brought you to her home, this is where we are now, she's planning on keeping you forever so once you're feeling better, we need to get out of here as quickly as we can because she's bad news." Just then the door handle rattled and Flowey hid behind the pillow whilst Frisk curled up in a ball in fear as Toriel entered the room and she was pleased to see that Frisk was now awake.

"You're awake I see my child" she stated, her lips curling as she girl whimpered and tried to move away but Toriel grabbed her, pulling her out of the ball she was curled up in, studying her "although, you do look pale still, how are you feeling dear one?"

"My head hurts" Frisk replied reluctantly.

"Yes that is one of the side effects from a whimsun bite" Toriel explained "you may feel sick for a few days so I suggest staying in bed until you well enough to get up" the pain in Frisk's head was beginning to increase and she was feeling really nauseous, she never felt so terrible in these last Seven years of her life and began to wonder if this was one of the side effects from the bite. Before long, the girl felt a churning sensation in her stomach and quickly threw her hand over her mouth and Toriel grabbed a nearby waste bin and the child emptied the child emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

"Well that wasn't a pretty site" Toriel commented as Frisk collapsed back onto the bed, whimpering softly "but at least there was the waste bin nearby, wouldn't want it going all over my floors now do we" the little girl began to sob but Toriel only sneered and roughly grabbed her by the chin "don't cry little one, you'll feel better soon, I'll take really good care of you" her yellow eyes turned a dangerous shade of orange "and if you ever try to leave me, you will not like it, you will not like to see me angry." With that, she released her vice like grip on the girl's chin and left the room as Flowey came out from under the pillow to find that Frisk was crying and looking paler than she had done before.

"Is she always like that, is she always scary?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well believe it or not she wasn't always like she is now" Flowey replied "she used to be really kind and caring along time ago but then something tragic happened and it caused her to become the person she is now. Do you know why she wants to keep you here?" Frisk shook her head "well, she um, had two children, one of them was a human that she and her husband adopted but they had a biological child too but one day, the human got real sick and they died so his adopted brother absorbed their soul so he could pass through the barrier and bury the human on the surface but the humans thought that he killed the child so they attacked him with everything they got."

"That's terrible" Frisk replied "what happened to him after that?"

"Well after the human's attack, he went back to the underground, injured from all the attacks that the humans had inflicted upon him and when he reached their home, he collapsed to the ground and turned to dust, that's what happens when a monster dies, they're bodies turn to dust. So anyway, the grieve from the death of her two children in one night caused Toriel to become the very person she is now and she plans on keeping a child here forever if one is to ever fall in the underground and that's why the monsters down here want to kill any human that falls down so they can acquire their souls, seven human souls they seek to cross the barrier and bring revenge upon the humans" Flowey continued "do you understand now as to why you must leave as soon as possible?."

"I do now but I still don't feel too good" Frisk replied, rubbing her tired eyes "so did you know this child of Toriel's?"

"Oh yeah, I knew him very well, you could say that we are very close" Flowey replied "real close indeed."

"What was his name?" Frisk asked.

"His name was Asriel" Flowey replied "Nice kid you'd like him."

"So, how did you know him?" Frisk asked curiously "were you his friend?." Flowey shook his head and decided it would be the right time to tell Frisk about what had become of Asriel, she would find out sooner or later but he decided to tell her the truth there and then.

"He was more than just a friend, much much more" Flowey explained as Frisk looked at him with confusion "you see, the thing about Asriel is that, well, he's erm, me" Frisk looked at her talking Flower friend with a shocked expression "Frisk, I am Asriel."


	3. chapter 3

After Flowey had revealed his true identiy to Frisk, the little girl looked at him with a confused expression before asking how he had ended up turning into a Flower in the first place.

"It's kind of a long story but that's not important right now" he replied "the important thing is you getting out of here because if you don't leave soon, you never will. Now, I know that you're not feeling so good right now but we need to make our escape tonight, do you think you'll be able to manage it?"

"I'll try" Frisk replied "I don't want to stay here neither." Suddenly the door handle began to turn and Flowey quickly dived under the pillow and Frisk pretended to be asleep just as Toriel approached the bed she was laying on a shook the girl awake.

"It's time to put some more snail slime on that bite of yours" she said as Frisk opened her eyes and seeing the jar of yellow substance that Toriel was holding "don't want it getting infected now do we?"

"What does that stuff do?" she asked, she didn't see anything of it before because she had been unconscious the first time that Toriel had put it on the bite from the whimsun that had made her sick in the first place.

"It heals bites that you receive from a whimsun, it stops it getting infected and we don't want that now do we?" Toriel asked before putting some on the bite, the coldness making the little girl flinch "there we go." After she finished, she put the lid back on the door, told Frisk to get some more rest before exiting the room as Flowey came back out from his hiding place.

"Okay so here's the plan" he said "we wait until after she's gone to bed and we make our escape, the sooner you get out of here, the better?"

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Frisk asked, turning her head to face her talking Flower friend "after what you told me and revealed who you actually are, doesn't that sort of like makes her your mom?"

"She was once but she's insane now and she's bad news, I've seen what she did to the other kids that she brought here, the ones that didn't manage to escape" Flowey explained.

"What did she do?" Frisk asked, swallowing a lump in her throat, she had a feeling that whatever happened to those other kids wasn't good at all.

"Well she brought them back to here and acted all motherly towards them, like she's doing with you now only after a she would reveal her true intentions and the ones who didn't manage to get away, well, she killed them and put them in those disgusting pies she makes" Frisk's face paled "now do you see why you have to get out of here as soon as possible, even if you're not feeling so good, you can't hang around here much longer."

"Okay" Frisk replied "I'm still not feeling so great right now but if we need to get out of here then I guess we can give it a shot." For the rest of the day, Frisk stayed in bed whilst Toriel kept coming in every so often to check on how she was doing and the girl was trying to keep on her good side after Flowey explained on how scary she could be when angry.

"How long will it be before the bite goes away?" Frisk asked nervously, even if she was looking after her whilst she was sick from the bite, she couldn't help but feel nervous around here after what Flowey had told her.

"It won't be for at least a few days but as long as I keep putting snail slime on it and you stay in bed then you'll recover much quicker" Toriel replied before giving the small child a menacing look which made her skin crawl "can't have a sweet little thing like yourself sick and bedridden can we. Anyway it's getting late, I suggest you get a goodnight sleep and I'll come check on you first thing tomorrow."

"Okay" Frisk replied even though she didn't want to stay in that place any minute longer, not if it meant her being made into pie, Toriel may have been taking care of her now but once she recovered then that could be the moment she could strike, after all, who would want to put a sick child in a pie. After Toriel had left the room, Flowey came out from his hiding place and began discussing their escape plan.

"Okay once she's gone to bed, you sneak out of here as quietly as possible" he told her "the sooner you get out of here, the better."

"But I don't know how to get out, I haven't seen the rest of the house yet" Frisk replied, the seven year old looking really worried.

"Don't worry I'm gonna be with you so I'll tell you where you need to go, I know the underground like the back of my hand" Flowey giggled sheepishly "not that I have hands because I don't" the girl couldn't help but smile and giggle a little but she began to cough, indicating that the sickness was still there "you think you'll be okay to go through with this?"

"I'll try my best" Frisk replied before falling asleep whilst Flowey kept a listen out, going into hiding whenever Toriel peeped into the room to check on Frisk before closing the door. Once he heard Toriel going to bed, Flowey began to wake up Frisk by gently poking her in the face with one of his vines and the girl moaned weakly.

"She's gone to bed" he whispered as the girl slowly opened her eyes "we need to be quick because she might wake up and come check on you." Nodding, Frisk slowly sat up, swung her legs out of the bed, put on her shoes and stood up with her legs shaking but a wave of nausea wavered through her body and she collapsed back on the bed.

"Woah, are you alright?" Flowey asked with a worried look on his face and Frisk nodded before slowly standing up again, her legs feeling like jelly and her head slightly pounding "Okay, let's get going before she wakes up and discovers you're gone." After gathering herself, Frisk slowly began making her way out of the room and into a long hallway, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Okay, we need to go down into the basement, that's the only way out of the ruins" Flowey told the child who nodded and began making her way towards the staircase that was further down the hallway, her movements unsteady and the bite on her leg was beginning to sting "boy I hope Toriel isn't going to wake up and discover you're gone."

"Me too" Frisk replied, rubbing her head as she felt a headache coming on. It was clear that she still hadn't fully recovered from the sickness that was brought on by the venom from the bite but she was determined to get out of that place as soon as possible. She walked down the staircase leading into the basement and once she reached the bottom, a huge wave of nausea wavered through her small body and she fell to the floor, clutching her head.

"I, I don't think I can go any further, my head is hurting and I feel dizzy" she whimpered.

"Yes you can" Flowey encouraged "it's just a little further and you'll be out of here, just keep trying okay." With a weak nod, Frisk shakily stood up and proceeded to walk further and further down the long corridor in the basement.

"Oh my child, where are you?" Toriel's voice echoed through the empty corridor, indicating that she had discovered that Frisk wasn't in the room she had left her in.

"Uh oh" Flowey gulped as Toriel appeared at the top of the staircase, a very angry and dangerous look on her face.

"Child, what on earth are you doing out of bed?" she demanded as she slowly approached the petrified and dizzy little girl "are you trying to leave me, NO ONE LEAVES ME NOT EVER." She raised her hand and began to form a huge fireball as Flowey whispered to Frisk, telling her to run but the child didn't need telling twice as she was already running in the opposite direction as Toriel pursued after her, yelling like a crazed maniac and hurling fireballs at the girl who was easily dodged them due to her small stature and the little girl ran until she came to a huge doorway at the end of the corridor.

"There's the entrance, you're almost out" Flowey stated as Frisk continued running and once she reached the huge doorway, she attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge, it was far too heavy for the Seven year old to even move an inch plus feeling weak and dizzy didn't help much either.

"It won't open" she said, her voice full of panic and she could hear Toriel fast approaching so she tried again and again to open the door but it just wouldn't budge.

"We're doomed" Flowey squeaked as frisk slumped to the floor, having used all her strengh and energy attempting to open the door "Frisk, don't give up now, you need to get out of here right now." But Frisk was too weak to even try any further, everything felt like it was spinning and she registered the sound of angry sounding footsteps fast approaching before she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder, claws digging into her skin which caused the child to whimper before coughing which made her chest rattle.

"Tut tut tut, you've been a very naughty little child haven't you, trying to leave" Toriel sneered as she crouched down at eye level with the child who was still coughing uncontrollably "well I know just what to do with naughty little children like you, after all, naughty little children need to be punished." That was the last thing Frisk heard before she slowly lost consciousness.


End file.
